Adventure X!
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Mutant X and the Adventure Team team up! Renamed. Please review! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N- Disclaimer: This is my first Adventure Inc. and Mutant X fic. Actually this is my first Adventure Inc fic period! Adventure Inc and Mutant X DO NOT belong to me! Sarah, however, does. And the storyline also belong to me. This is not for money. Just for everyone to enjoy. I don't know how long this is going to be. Knowing me: it's going to be a long one! I hope you guys enjoy this!!)

Ch. 1

****

*A Safe House*

"Hey, guys! Quickly! She'll be here any minute!" Adam Kane yelled at his four team mates.

"Alright Adam! We're coming as quickly as we can!" Shalimar shouted back.

The four New Mutants ran to him. The leader was near the door of one of the Safe Houses. They were all waiting for Adam's niece, Sarah, to arrive. Adam was very nervous as he stood there.

"Adam! Calm down," that was Emma. "You're making me nervous now."

"Sorry Emma. But I can't help it. I haven't seen her in years. Since the last years at Geneomex," He explained.

"Yeah, who knows how she's going to react when she see's you again," Brennan said.

"I hope she forgives me for what I did to her," he thought out loud.

Shalimar heard a car door slam and high-heals clanking.

"She's here Adam," she said calmly.

A beautiful woman in her mid-twenty's stepped inside the Safe House. She had long, light, brown, hair with green eyes underneath her oval shaped glasses.

"Uncle!" She ran to him

"Sarah!" Adam held her tight in his arms.

Jesse said, "Where are your bags?"

"In the cab." she told him, as she and Adam let go of one another.

Jesse, Shal, Emma, and Brennan went outside and got Sarah's things as Adam and his niece caught up on things.

****

*A Shipping Dock on the Cost of the Caribbean*

Judson Cross walked gleefully to his other companions.

"Good news, guys!" he said, smiling. "We've got a new assignment!"

Gab and Mac groaned.

"So soon?" Mac complained.

"We should at least get a week off!" Gab said. "That scuba dive took a month to finish."

"Oh, but we will! Longer, in fact!" Judson said.

The two looked at him.

"It'll take us about three weeks to get to Greece"

Gab and Mac groaned again. They hate staying out at sea for too long. 

"Aw, don't worry guys. We need to make a pit stop before we head that way anyways. Our 'Employer' and his people have requested to come along on the trip." Judson explained. "But, let's just pack and we'll worry about the details later."

They packed and stocked up on supplies to last them at least six months. The three boarded "The Vast Explorer". That afternoon they would be casting off.

"So, do you wanna tell us more about our employers? Or are you going to leave us in the dark?" Mac asked, as the three sat down once the ship took off into the aggressive ocean. 

"Well, he didn't tell me much. He seemed a bit of a hurry when he was on the phone with me. Anyways, his name is Adam Kane and he says that it is very important that we find the Statue of Aphrodite," he explained.

"Why would he need that?" Gab asked. 

"I can't tell you that," Judson told him. "Most of the things he told me are confidential . . . for now."

"All right then. What about his people? What are they like?" Gab asked.

"What are with all of the questions guys? You'll have to wait two weeks to meet them," he said, grinning.

"Well, I just hope you know what you're getting us into is all," Mac said.

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

Ch. 2

****

*Mutant X Sanctuary*

Four days have passed and Sarah and Adam walked passed the Lab and around the Dojo to the calm waters of the indoor pond. They both sat down and looked into it in silence. Until Adam mustered up enough courage to say:

"I'm glad that you've decided to help us. With your special gift you will be able to help us with our next mission."

"Ah, yes my special gift that you once had given to me when I was 10. I was hoping to have something a little simpler such as being a Feral or an Elemental. At least I would have a name for it," Sarah said, smiling.

Adam smiled at his young and very lenient niece.

"You've been doing your homework I see,"

"That I have," Sarah nodded. 

"You know I can't help wondering why you're so forgiving about what I did to you at Geneomex," he told her.

"Well, with my abilities, the power to see into the past just by touching an object and having to see these gruesome visions in my head kinda makes you rethink your priorities a little bit." she explained.

"Hey, Adam," a manly voice said behind them. Brennan stood next to them. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's a live video feed from Cross."

"Yeah, I got it Brennan. Thanks," he got up, and then helped Sarah up. He then turned to Brennan "I trust you to keep my niece busy while I take care of this."

"Not a problem," The young man told the older and much wiser man. Brennan then looked at Sarah and said "Why don't I give you an exclusive tour of Sanctuary."

"That would be great," she grinned.

Well, it wasn't really much of a tour. It was more like Brennan flirting with her as they walked around and talked. But Adam interrupted there conversation. This seemed to be good news. As Adam looked happy and excited.

"That was Judson Cross. He says he's within a day's trip from here. He should be picking us up around 1pm tomorrow," he said.

"Hey, Adam. I don't see why we can't just fly to Greece in the Double Helix," they heard Jesse say.

"That would be great Jess. Except there is no way we could have fixed it in the short amount of time we have," Adam explained.

Feeling incredibly stupid now, Jesse said "Oh, right."

"How are we going to Greece, then?" Brennan asked.

"By boat. A friend of mine offered to take us there. And help us in finding the statue. He and his team are Archeologists. Well, more of Professional Explorer's to be more precise," He told him. Adam glanced at Sarah. "Are you still willing to help us?"

She nodded. "Of coarse I am."

****

*The Vast Explorer*

The Vast Explorer and its crew could see the cliffs that hide Sanctuary. It was very tiny and could hardly see it with binoculars, but they could still see it.

"Hey, Judson?" that was Gab. "I don't see any building or anything on the radar device. There's nothing but forest and rocks."

"That's because there hidden extremely well. Their place is supposed to undetected and impenetrable," Judson said.

"Yeah, which makes this job a little more suspicious," Mac commented.

"Come on, Mac! You need to trust me,"

"Oh, I trust you perfectly! I just don't trust this Adam Kane guy. There's a difference," she said. 

"Sure there is," Gab mumbled sarcastically.

Mac slapped him playfully. Judson smiled at them both. 

****

* The Beach Outside of Sanctuary*

Sarah and the members of Mutant X waited on the beach near Sanctuary. They could see the ship on the horizon. 

"Oh, before we get on board, let me give you this," Adam took out a silver ring and gave it to Sarah.

"My own Com-link Ring!" she put it on her finger. "Cool! Thanks Uncle Adam."

Sarah hugged him tight.

"Of coarse," he kissed her on the forehead.

They saw two small speed boats coming their way. One had a woman and the other two men. The two boats stopped on the shore. Judson stepped out of his boat. Followed by Gab while Mac got out of hers. Judson walked over to Adam and they both shook each others hand, smiling. 

"Everyone this is Judson Cross I told you about. Judson this is my Team, Mutant X, and my niece," pointed to Jesse, Shalimar, Emma, and Brennan. Then hugged Sarah sideways as he introduced him to everyone.

"And this is Mackenzie Previne and Gabriel Patterson," Judson pointed to the two. They all shook hands. "We should start loading up your guys' things unto the "Vast Explorer"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Adam smiled. 

"We should get started. Greece is still two weeks away." Mac said.

"And that's only by sea. We then have about two days on land before we get to Aphrodite's Temple," that was Gab.

He looked over at his niece. Sarah and Gab looked into each others eyes deeply. 

"Sarah," Shal whispered and snapped her out of the trance.

"Oh! Sorry," she said. 

The Mutant X Team looked at one another.

"Let's just go already," Brennan said, getting a little crabby. 

He didn't want to end up having to watch the woman he ended up falling in love with, suck face with another. True, he never hinted that he loved Sarah. He just started to flirt with her friendly.

They all carried their luggage with them as they headed for the "Vast Explorer"

To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch3

Ch. 3

****

*The Vast Explorer*

It's been about two days since Mutant X and Sarah arrived. After dinner Gab took Sarah to the Bow of the Vast Explorer to watch the sunset.

"So, what's a guy like you doing on a ship like this?" Sarah asked him.

He laughed.

"I'm not fit to work behind a desk all day. I'd rather be out here," he replied. "Why the statue of Aphrodite?"

"I'd be damned if I know. It's 'need to know only' for my Uncle," she said. "Besides, I'm not part of the team. Not officially, anyway. I'm only here for this specific mission. I would love to part of the team, though. I'd finally be in a place I would feel comfortable."

"If you weren't helping your uncle, what would you be doing?" Gab asked.

"Getting into trouble," Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, probably me too," he smiled. 

They both laughed.

"I'm trying to write a book. It's going to have a collection of short romance stories that I wrote when I was a teenager," she said once they had stopped laughing.

"I'd like to take a look at them," he said. 

"Please, tell me you're a romantic!" she exclaimed.

"Why? Is it a good thing?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yes, because every woman loves a man who is a hopeless romantic, adventurous, and good looking," Sarah explained.

"Ah," Gab grinned. "So, I guess that would make me the perfect guy?" 

"Exactly," she smiled.

Gab slowly kneeled down and kissed her gently. But, the kiss didn't last long because Brennan interrupted them ruddily. 

"I hope I'm interrupting something," he said.

"As a matter of fact, you were, "Sarah growled at him.

"Sorry! But, hey, that's not my fault!" he said. "Adam and Judson want to have a meeting with all of us."

"All right. We'll be there in a minute," Gab told him.

"Right," Brennan started to walk inside. 

Sarah and Gab followed him in. They meet the others, who where already inside waiting for them, in Judson's Quarter's.

****

*Judson's Quarter's*

"Hey, you two," Jesse greeted them as Sarah and Gab sat down.

"Judson and I were talking and we didn't seem it was fair to leave you in the dark about our mission," Adam started. 

"We're going to help Mutant X to dig up Ambrosia. It's . . ."

"The food of the Gods" Sarah finished Judson's sentence. They all looked at her. "I took a Greek Mythology class in Collage," she shrugged.

"Alright, Miss Collage Lady, what was Ambrosia was used for?" Mac asked.

"It could turn a mortal into a God," Sarah answered. "Or return someone from the dead. Before going into the Underworld, of coarse."

Mac nodded in approval. "Very good."

"What do we need Ambrosia for?" Emma asked Adam.

"I believe that it might help with your power's growth spurts," he explained.

"I'd like to know more about these powers you five have, If I may," Judson said.

"Well, Shalimar is Feral, Jesse can mass and Phase, Emma can sense and play with other people's feelings, Brennan can shoot electricity from his body and . . ."

" . . . I can see what any object has been through and who and how it was used," Sarah explained to them, finishing her uncle's sentence. "Among other things."

Adam raised his eyebrow at her. The others looked at one another. Gab held Sarah's hand affectionately.

(*~*~*~*~*~*)

Sarah, Mutant X, Adventure Inc, and a curly, blonde, woman, who Sarah couldn't recognize, were in an old, ruined, temple. Sarah and Gab were standing close and facing one another. Gab was holding a sword, pointing it at Sarah.

"Do it Gab," she instructed. "It's the only way."

"What if it doesn't work. I don't want to loose you," he said, doubtfully.

"This has to work," she said.

He kissed her, then stabbed her with the sword.

(*~*~*~*~*~*)

Sarah let go of Gab's hand, gasping for breath as if coming up for air, and sweating hard.

"Sarah, you okay?" Shalimar asked.

"I'm fine. I just need some air," she got up. "Excuse me." 

She left Judson's Quarters and headed for the Bow of the ship. She stood by the edge, on the railing. What the hell was that? She asked herself. She looked up at the full moon.

"Sarah," she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

Sarah turned and around and saw Emma walking towards her. She stood next to her as they watched the moon. After a moments silence Emma asked:

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sarah looked at her. "You're not reading me are you?"

"I'm trying to," she admitted. "Your mind is very strong."

"I know." she grinned.

"So tell me already," Emma blasted her with her 'Mind Bazooka' .

"I can also see different feature possibilities,"

"What did you see just now?" she asked.

"I told Gab to kill me in the vision. I said it was the only way. He stabbed me, then the vision ended," Sarah explained.

"You had better go to bed. You look awful," she said.

Sarah nodded and headed for her guest quarters. On her way, Gab met up with her. She tried to get away before he could catch up with her. She didn't want to talk about what happened. But she wasn't quick enough. Gab grabbed her wrist 

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, It was just my powers. They went a little haywire, is all," she said.

"Well, do you need anything?"

"Yes, actually. Could you stay with me tonight? I'd like some company," Sarah said.

"Of coarse I will," he kissed her gently.

Once they got to her quarters, Gab let Sarah dress into her PJ's. After that was done, they both slipped under the covers of her bed. He put his arms around her as they fell asleep.

To be continued . . . 


	4. Ch4

Ch. 4

****

*2 weeks later, on the Vast Explorer, Interior*

Adam looked around outside. Jesse and his niece, Sarah, were playing Chess. While Emma was teaching Gab to meditate. Mac and Brennan were fighting Shalimar.

"All right team!" his voice boomed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "It's time for everyone's weekly EDG Scan!" 

"Now? But I was just beating Jess at Chess!" Sarah groaned.

"Checkmate!" Jesse smiled. "Not anymore."

"What?" she looked at the board. "Damn it!"

Adam smiled. "Come on."

They got up and followed everyone, who followed Adam.

"You cheated," Sarah told Jesse.

"What? No I didn't," he defended himself.

"Yes, you did,"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Okay you two!" Shalimar interrupted their 'intelligent' conversation. "That's enough."

"Thank you" Adam whispered into Shal's ear as they walked.

The five followed Adam to a small room that Judson let him use as a lab. Adam scanned them, each member of Mutant X got scanned first. All of them scanned well. Judson, Gab, and Mac walked in just as Sarah was being scanned. But, the result weren't the same as the others.

"You're dieing, very slowly," Adam announced sadly. "The number of white blood cells are decreasing, which is making it hard for your body to heal. There also ripping apart. That's going to make your powers go out of control."

Sarah stood still. Trying to take it in. Everyone was looking at her and Adam. Brennan wanted to go over to her, to comfort her. But, Gab beat him to it.

'Damn him!' he said to himself.

"Do you know what is causing this to happen?" he asked Adam.

"It's just a wild guess. But, I think it's her powers," Adam went over to his niece. "What is your other powers do you have?"

Sarah put her head down, trying to decide whether or not she should tell him. She would have to tell him eventually. Sarah put her head up.

I can see different possible future's. I have them at random times. It comes and goes though. I have absolutely no control over it either," she explained.

"Okay, now I understand," Adam said. The intensity of these visions are impacting your health."

"But she can't just stop her visions. Can she?" Mac said.

"I can't,"

"Not necessarily," Jesse said. "What about a Sub-dermal Governor?"

"Jesse!" Emma said. "I can't believe your even suggesting that!"

"No way Jesse!" Shalimar said.

"I am not going to have one," Sarah said.

"You might not have a choice," Brennan said.

"I will always have a choice, Brennan," she told him. "Besides, if I do have one I won't be able to use my other power and then I won't be able to help you guys with this mission."

"I don't know what a Sub-dermal Governor is. But by the sound of it, it doesn't seem very fun to have," Judson interrupted. "There might be another way to save her."

"How?" Gab asked.

"Yeah, Judson. How?" Mac said.

"Ambrosia," Everyone turned to look at Adam.

"Don't you need it for your team?" Mac asked.

"We'll find another way," Sarah said. "Mutant X is more important than me."

"All 6 of you are important to me. I'll find another way to save my team. Right now, I'm focused on you," he told her.

She nodded.

"Good," Adam pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go and take a nap," Sarah announced.

Gab went and helped her to her quarters. She kissed him, then shooed him away playfully.

To be continued . . . 


	5. Ch5

(A/N: I'm almost done with this fic! So, bear with me, k. I'm gonna pick up the speed a little bit. I should be finishing up the last 2 chapters by the end of next week.)

Ch. 5

****

Finally they arrived in Greece. Judson, Jesse and Adam went to rent some camping gear. They would be camping at least 3 nights and walking for 4 days. 

****

*At the temple*

In the front of the temple is where Aphrodite's Statue stood. Sarah placed a hand on the statue. She saw the thousands of years fly by. Until the images stopped and let one particular part of history play out.

*~*~*~*~*

Aphrodite and her half brother, Hercules, were in her temple. Herc was holding a red velvet pouch. The Goddess looked anxious and worried.

"I had a mortal friend of mine sculpt this statue," he told her. "It has a small compartment at the middle of the base. All you have to do is transport it inside."

"And you're certain the Ambrosia will be safe?" she asked.

"Let's hope so," he gave the pouch to her.

Once it was placed in her hand, she gripped it tight and it vanished.

*~*~*~*~*

Sarah looked around at her friends, who seemed to have been watching her every move. She felt weak now she almost fell to the ground. Shal and Mac, however, caught her in time before she could.

"What did you see?" Judson asked.

"Hercules and Aphrodite hid it inside the base of her statue," Sarah gasped.

Adam brought her, her water canteen. She drank it thankfully.

"Jesse, Emma," he said.

The two looked at each other. They both new what he was going to ask of them.

"We're already on it Adam," Emma told him. 

Jesse went over to the statue and phased only the base. Emma saw the pouch over the blur, reached inside, and snatched the red velvet pouch. She then gave it to Judson. He opened it up slowly; everyone's eyes were on him now. He peeked inside.

"Nothing but rocks," he said, disappointedly.

Adam went over to him and looked inside. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"He's right,"

Sarah, suddenly her strength returning, walked outside. She looked at the setting sun. There wasn't a single cloud in sight. The ruins from other temples and ancient buildings lay spread out around a huge valley, the sunset and mountains acting as a backdrop. This image looked peaceful to her.

Brennan took this moment to go and comfort her. He stood beside her, wrapping his arm around her. She began to cry silently. He then hugged her tightly for a moment, and then whipped the tears rolling down her cheek with his thumbs.

"Adam will find another way," Brennan told her.

"I know he will. He is the genius in the family," Sarah gave a small smile.

"So why the tears?" he asked.

"I just wish I should have seen this coming. What's the good in having visions of possible futures if I can't see the important stuff? Like me dieing," she said.

"What was your vision that night when we first came aboard the Vast Explorer?" he asked. "Can you tell me?"

Gab went quietly to the doorway. Eavesdropping and hiding in the shadows. The two could not see him, so continued their conversation.

Sarah shook her head.

"I can't. I should tell Gab first. It involves him," she said.

Sarah noticed Brennan flinch at Gab's name. Dark storm moved quickly to the Temple. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. Neither of them moved to go inside.

"What the hell is your problem? Why don't you like him?" she asked, moving away from him.

"I just can't believe you fell for him!" Brennan said.

"Why?" There was a clash of thunder, followed by another flash of lightening. Still they didn't move. "He's smart, funny, sweet, the only non-mutant to except me for who I am, and he loves me!"

"What about you?" he asked. "Do you love him?"

Gab, still hidden, listened more inventively. Sarah took a long pause. , trying to weigh things out. Gab had been by her side since Adam told her that she was dieing. Brennan did the same. He had spent a bunch of time with her at Sanctuary, when they weren't saving new Mutants.

"Do you love the guy or not?" Brennan asked again.

"Of coarse I do Brennan," she answered.

"Really? If you do, then how come it took you so long to answer me?" he asked. "Either way, you need to make a decision. You can't have us both."

"I've already made my decision. Maybe I made it a long time ago. You never even seemed to try and win my heart. Not once. Except flirt. But that was before you and Gab met. So that really doesn't count," Sarah said.

Brennan walked back inside, passing Gab on the way. They looked at one another for a second. Then the two went inside, not saying a word. Tears were streaming down her face now. More thunder and more lightning could be heard and seen, as it began to poor.

"Sarah, come inside the temple and get warmed up," Mac put a hand on Sarah's shoulder warmly.

"No," she said firmly. "I want to stat out here," She then smiled wirily. "Besides, I like storms."

"Okay," Mac walked back inside, soaking wet from the heavy rain.

To be continued . . . 

(A/N: oh, and don't forget to review, please. J )


	6. Ch6

Ch. 6

****

*Inside the temple*

Mac walked inside, soaking from the heavy rain.

"She won't come inside. Sarah's too stubborn," she told Adam and Judson.

"We need to get her inside. If she catches a cold, she'll never get rid of it and that'll make her weaker," Adam said. "Emma, go try and bring her inside."

She nodded, got her rain coat on, and stepped outside. Emma stepped in front of Sarah.

"Time to come inside," Emma used her Phyonic Blast on her.

Sarah smiled. "Nice try. That might have worked on the others. But, it won't work me anymore," she told her. "My body might be getting weaker, but my mind just keeps getting stronger."

"Either way, you still need to come in," she said.

"Fine,"

Once they went inside everyone was surrounded by the fire they had just illuminated. Jesse, Shal, Adam, Judson, and Mac were grouped together by the fire. They were all talking about the strange storm that had mysteriously shown up. Brennan and Gab were actually talking without yelling. Sarah went to her tent and dressed into some dry clothes. Emma joined the others conversation.

"Where did it come from, Adam?" Jesse asked.

"It just came out of nowhere," Judson said.

"I'm not sure, Jess," Adam said. He turned to Emma, who just joined. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine, I think. But, Adam, I think she knows something about this storm. It's really suspicious," Emma said.

"What do you mean? Sarah has a Phyonic thing, nothing physical," Shalimar said.

"Well, she did seem awfully calm when she was outside. I saw a bolt of lightning hit the tree right next to her and she didn't even move or seemed frightened," Mac explained.

"She was like that when I went to get her," Emma said.

"Okay," Adam said. "We need to keep an eye on her more closely."

"We're already doing that, Adam," Judson said.

"I know. But, we need to see if she has other types of powers she's hiding," he told them all.

"Alright," Shal said.

"Wait, like what types of powers?" Mac asked.

"She could be connected with the weather somehow," Jesse guessed.

"From what Emma and Mac have told us, I would say it was a pretty fair guess," Judson said.

They all nodded in agreement. Sarah came out of her tent and stood by the fire.

"Talking about me," she said to them as she passed the group.

Sarah didn't wait for any of them to answer and walked on by. She went over to Brennan and Gab.

"Can we talk, Gab?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. "What is it?"

"I have to tell you about that vision I had a week ago. I know I should have told you sooner," she started.

"You're telling me now. So tell me," he said.

"Alright," Sarah took a deep breath. The winds and rain began to die down. "You had to kill me in the vision. But, I never really found out why. You stabbed me in the stomach with that sword over there." she pointed to a silver sword hanging on the wall. "I felt so much pain. The pain felt so real,"

"Do all of your visions come true?" Gab asked.

"Most of them, like this one, yes," 

"Then how come I haven't been forced to kill you yet?"

"I don't know," Sarah said. "Maybe something happened that wasn't supposed to happen, happened." she said hopefully.

Gab nodded. "That's it. It has to be,"

He kissed her passionately.

"Come sleep with me," she said.

"Okay,"

****

*Sarah's tent*

Gab and Sarah are in her sleeping bag. Their two naked bodies pressed against one another. They are breathing hard and dripping with sweat. Sarah, on top, kissed him one final time while playing with Gab's curly locks. She rested her head on his chest. Gab put his arms around her. Soon after, they fell asleep.

To be continued . . . 


	7. Ch7

Ch. 8

****

*In the morning, still at the Temple of Aphrodite*

Sarah walked out of the tent, slowly followed by Gab. Adam, Brennan, Judson, and Shalimar looked at them both. Emma, Mac and Jesse were still asleep.

"What's for breakfast?" Sarah asked cheerfully.

"Breakfast bars and coffee again," was Judson's replay.

"I'll get it," Gab told Sarah.

She sat down around the morning fire as he poured to coffees and got the two of them a few Breakfast bars. He came back and sat next to Sarah.

"How did you sleep?" Adam asked.

"We slept great actually," she answered.

Sarah kissed Gab, her mouth kinda full with Breakfast. She whipped his cheek off, which had crumbs.

"The storm stopped, I see," she said.

"Yes it did," Shalimar said.

"Good. Can we go now?" Gab asked.

"Yeah, we might as well," Judson said.

"There's no good in staying here," Brennan said. 

"Maybe there is," Sarah said as if something had just dawned on her. "Can I see that velvet pouch?"

"Sure," Judson got it and gave it to Sarah.

Sarah opened the red pouch and saw that there were a bunch of rocks. She took one out and looked at it.

"What are you doing, Honey?" Gab asked.

"Shush a minute!" she just said. 

They waited. 

"This isn't just a rock. It's a fossil. More specifically, Fossilized Ambrosia!" She said finally.

"What!?!?!" everyone shouted so loud, woke up Emma, Mac and Jesse.

"You heard me," Sarah said calmly.

"How do we unfossilize it then?" Mac asked, fully awake now.

Sarah grinned. "Oh, Aphrodite!!"

A shower of pink hearts floated around that formed a woman's body. Aphrodite stood in front of the Adventurer's and Mutant X. They stood up and looked at her in awe.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite, mortal Love Birds?" she said. "I know exactly what you want me to do!"

"You do?" Gab asked.

"Of course," The goddess placed a finger on the fossil and it tuned into its original state. "There you go!"

"Thanks," Sarah said. She turned to Gab. "You know what you have to do know."

"Yes, unfortunately," He said.

He grabbed the silver sword and came back to where everyone stood. Sarah and Gab were now standing close and facing one another. Gab was holding the sword, pointing it at Sarah.

"Do it Gab," she instructed. "It's the only way."

"What if it doesn't work? I don't want to loose you," he said, doubtfully.

"This has to work," she said.

He kissed her, and then stabbed her with the sword. Sarah fell to the ground. Gab dropped the sword quickly and propped Sarah's head up. Adam kneeled down beside her.

"What do we do next?" Adam asked her.

Blood was dripping everywhere. Sarah was breathing heavily, desperately gasping for air. Sarah lifted her hand that held the Ambrosia. She put it in her mouth slowly, popped it in, chewed and swallowed. A bright light formed around her body. Her wound healed quickly and felt more energized then she has ever felt. Gab and Adam helped her up.

"How do you feel?" Emma asked.

"Never better," She said briskly.

Gab held her in his arms and kissed her passionately for a few moments.

"Now can we leave?" Brennan begged.

"Yes," Adam said.

"Good," Jesse said. "This rustic thing isn't me!"

"Really? I never would have guessed," Emma smiled.

"Well my work is done," Aphrodite said. "Tootles!" She vanished with a bunch of pink flours surrounding her.

"Come on. We've got a long road ahead of us," Judson said.

"You have no idea," Brennan said out load to no one in particular.

Gab put out the fire. Everyone packed their sleeping bags and tents. They put everything into the Jeeps and set out. 

To be continued . . . 


	8. Ch8

Ch. 9

****

*Back on the Vast Explorer with one week left*

"How am I doing uncle?" Sarah asked Adam after an EDG Scan.

"You are doing excellent," he said. "How are you feeling anyways? Are you still vomiting every morning? Been sleeping more than you normally would? Feeling queasy?"

"Yes," she said. "You got all of that from a Scan?" 

Adam laughed. "No, it was just an observation. You've been showing these symptoms for a couple of days now," he paused, not sure he should ask this next question. But he decided to do so. "Would you mind taking a few blood and Urine Tests? I want to be able to see if I'm right about something."

"I don't mind," she told him. "What do you think is wrong with me?"

"I think you're pretty healthy,"

"But . . .,"

"But, you might be pregnant," Adam said. "I want to do some tests, just to be sure."

"Alright, let's do it then. I'm ready now if you'd like," Sarah said.

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes to get ready," Adam smiled.

It took him 10 minutes to get ready.

"Something has been bothering me," he said as he drew blood from her.

"What's that?"

"How did you know that those rocks were the fossilized Ambrosia?" he asked.

"Oh, that. I just used my power, is all," she shrugged.

He nodded. Adam gave her a clear, small vile. "I need a urine test now,"

She used the bathroom quickly. A few minutes later she came back to the temporary lab.

"How long will it be until you'll have the test results?" Sarah asked as she handed the vile to her uncle.

"About half an hour," he told her. "Do you want to get Gab? Is that why you asked?"

"Yeah," she said.

She found Gab playing checkers with Emma. Sarah walked over to where they were playing.

"Gab, can you come with me please," she said.

He looked at Emma, who nodded. "Sure,"

Gab got up and followed Sarah to the lab.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?" he asked as they walked their way to the temporary lab.

"I might be pregnant," she blurted out.

"Wh-what?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"I said I might be," Sarah said quickly. "You're here to support me. I'll be needing it"

They entered the lab. 

"So, is she pregnant, Adam?" Gab asked.

"Yup!" he said.

Sarah squealed, threw her arms around Gab and kissed him. 

Adam hugged his niece. "Congratulations."

"Thank you,"

"I guess you guys had better tell the others," Adam smiled.

They both nodded. 

A few minutes later Sarah, Gab, and Adam came back to the large deck where everyone was talking and Emma had found a new victim, Judson, to play checkers.

"Everyone, Sarah and I have an announcement," Gab called. They all stopped what they were doing. He looked at Sarah, "Do you want to tell them?"

"No, you can,"

"Are you sure. Cause I don't mind if you tell 'em."

"I will. Unless you want to tell 'em,"

"I seriously don't mind,"

"Will one of you please tell us already!" Mac said.

"Okay," Sarah said. "I'm pregnant."

Emma and Shalimar's reactions were the same as Sarah's. The two girls squealed, jumped up out of their seats and hugged Sarah. The men and Mac shook Gab and Sarah's hands. Brennan, watching all of this from a corner, shook his head silently and walked into the cabin of the Vast Explorer.

To be continued . . . 


	9. Ch9

(A/N: It's finally over!! YAY!!! I actually got around to finish a fic! Wow! Anyways, thanks to everyone who read it and putting up with me. ;) You know who you are! Now on with the fic!)

Ch. 9

****

(Mutant X's last morning, Vast Explorer)

Sarah sat at the table, eating breakfast. Or more importantly, what she wasn't eating. The one thing she hated about being pregnant was the morning sickness and the constant feeling of throwing up when she knew she wouldn't. Next to her was Gab, and next to him was Jesse, and next to him sat Emma. Shalimar and Brennan were doing their morning exercises, while Mac and Judson were helping Adam finish pack up the stationary lab.

"Hey, Em, do you want to meditate with me in my quarters?' Sarah asked.

"Sure," Emma got up from her seat.

Sarah got up, and kissed Gab before the two women left.

That night, Adventure Inc. broke out the special liquor, Sarah and Emma, who felt bad, got stuck with drinking juice. 

"To a successful mission," Adam toasted. 

"I think you're being a bit of an optimist, Adam," Emma said.

"Yeah, we got to the Ambrosia, but didn't use it to save us," Brennan told him.

"But, we saved Sarah," Gab said, wrapping his arms around her.

"And I'm sure Adam will find another way to save Mutant X," Judson said.

Several minutes later Sarah walked outside and saw Brennan leaning against the side. She joined him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he said.

"I thought you should be the first to know that I've decided to stay here on the Vast Explorer with Gab. So I can finally put my powers to use," Sarah said.

"What are you going to tell Adam?" Brennan asked.

"The truth. I'm sure he'll more than understand," she said. "He is my past. Gab is my future."

"Do you think you and I would have worked out. You and I as a couple, I mean," he asked.

"No, I don't think so. We're too much alike," Sarah said. "But, Emma on the other hand."

Brennan looked at her for a moment.

"Trust me, Brennan. Emma is your match. She's your soul mate even," she gave a small smile. "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. Being pregnant takes a lot out of you."

"Alright," he said. "Good night."

"Night, Brenn," 

She bid everyone good night. Sarah dragged her feet all of the way to her quarters. She feel asleep within minutes.

****

(On shore, close to Sanctuary's location)

"So, this is where we say good bye," Judson said, shaking Adam's hand.

Everyone took turns shaking hands and hugging each other good bye.

"Bye, uncle Adam," Sarah said, as the two hugged.

"Bye," they broke away. "Hey, I wanna see my future great niece or nephew soon."

"We'll be sure to plan a vacation 9 months from now," Judson said.

"Bye guys," Mac said.

Mutant X and Adventure Inc waved at one another good bye as the four members of Adventure Inc headed back for the Vast Explorer. 

****

(The Vast Explorer)

"So, when's the wedding?" Judson asked once they were back on board.

Sarah and Gab looked at one another. A miner detail, Sarah thought.

"That's undecided," Gab said.

"One thing at a time," Mac slapped a hand on Gabs shoulder.

"Exactly," Sarah and gab said together.

Judson and Mac went inside. Sarah and Gab stood at the bow of the ship and kissed.

The End!

A/N: Awe, don't you just love happy endings? J )


End file.
